Episode 4935
Cold Open Prairie Dawn teases today's trip to a museum. Cookie Monster thinks there will be cookies there, but Prairie insists it won't and tells him to eat a cookie now before the trip. Scene #1 Chris, Elmo and Cookie Monster greet the viewer on their way to the grand opening of a new art museum on Sesame Street - The Museum of Modern Cookie. Inside are famous works of cookie-themed art, which make Cookie Monster hungry. His friends keep him from trying to eat any of it. They encounter Prairie Dawn, who has a job as a tour guide there and she leads them on a tour. Scene #2 Cookie rushes toward the famous Muncha Lisa painting, but a guard (Rachel Dratch) keeps him from getting too close. Chris and the monsters take the elevator to get a snack, but Cookie stays behind to get one last look at the painting. When he reaches, all he finds is an empty frame. The guard sees this too and assumes Cookie Monster is responsible. She contacts the cookie patrol (some penguins) to have the three thrown out of the museum. They engage in a fast-paced chase before ultimately being tossed from the building. Scene #3 The trio encounters Abby Cadabby, who is visiting the museum herself. She hears Cookie wish about finding a way to catch the real cookie thief and uses her magic to oblige. She turns the three into a piece of cookie art. Scene #4 Inside, Abby hangs the painting as bait to catch the real cookie thief. Sure enough, a little cookie rolls in and makes off with the painting. Abby chases after him and turns the painting back into Chris, Elmo and Cookie. The cookie makes a mad dash through the wall. The guard and cookie patrol catch up with them and Cookie bursts through the wall. Scene #5 The wall leads to an area within the museum, where several pieces of stolen cookie art are hidden. Elmo uses a magnifying glass to find the real culprit. Cookie Monster catches the cookie before he can escape. The cookie explains that he stole the art because he loves cookie art so much. They encourage him to channel his love of cookie art into making some of his own, as everyone sings "Make Your Own Art." Grover comes in with art supplies and spills them all over the little cookie, inadvertently creating a new work of cookie art. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - M. Film Anyone can be an artist. Abby's Amazing Adventures Abby and Rudy become curators at a natural history museum, where Basket instructs them to figure out which animals belong in the right dioramas. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 18. Film In time-lapse, a man makes a puzzle of an 18. Elmo's World: Painting Scene #5 Elmo has opened up his own museum of art. Cookie Monster is disappointed there's no cookie art on display, but the "cafeteria" has a plateful of cookies ready for him.